Harry Potter and The Voices
by springanna
Summary: Harry had schizophrenia and was tortured by a man but saved by his two friends. This is my first fic so please don't be too mean.


Chapter 1: Before Everything Changed

He woke with a start as the pounding of his door got more rapid.  
"Get up you lazy clot-pole!" That was his aunt, Petunia, she and her husband, Vernon, took him in after his parents died.  
"Alright, alright, I'm up." He replied.  
This grumpy boy is Harry Potter; he lives in the cupboard underneath the stairs. He always hit his head on the low ceiling of the minuscule room.  
The Dursley's took him in after his parents died in a car crash at least that is what he was told. Harry always thought that they had died in a more honourable manor. He was told that he was in the vehicle the time of his parent's untimely demise, when he recalled upon these memories, all he could remember was a green flash and a woman screaming.  
Harry rolled of his tiny cot and onto the floor with ungraceful skill. This caused the voices to begin their never ending torture.  
_"Way to go you clumsy fool."_  
_"Shut up! You'll hurt his feelings!"_  
_"Harry is about as graceful as an elephant on skates."_  
"Knock it off the both of you." He whispered to the noisy sounds in his head. Everyone thought he was strange, they didn't know about the voices, if they did they would only lock him up in a mental asylum.  
He got up and trudged down the hall into the kitchen. There sat his uncle with his purple face and chubby body, he reminded him of the girl from Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory that became a blueberry, and his equally huge cousin Dudley  
"Look!" exclaimed Vernon, "Here comes the wimp we call a nephew."  
_"You know she is right, you do have very thin arms,"_ agreed the smartest voice in his cranium, _"you could at least try out for rugby!"_  
Violet continued on saying, "You didn't forget that it's our dear Dudley's birthday? He's turning thirteen! He's almost a man!"  
Dudley just grunted and continued to hork down his food.  
_"That thing is such a pig!"_  
Harry chuckled to himself; he had to agree on that. Petunia turned away from the stove long enough to nod in agreement.  
They were going to the zoo a train ride away from their flat in "celebration" of Dudley's life. Harry didn't see the reason. Dudley was such a waste of oxygen and space.  
They had squeezed into the carriage of the train and flew past all the stations until they reached the closest stop near the zoo. Harry had managed to avoid his aunt, uncle, and cousin for most of the day, until they went to the reptile house.  
Dudley started complaining about everyone and everything on the face of the Earth. Harry imagined the glass of the poisonous snake disappearing and swallowing Dudley whole, although the snake would probably choke on him.  
_"That would be fantastic you utter cabbage head,"_ the more masculine voice was ready to play, _"make a bloody snake eat the only reason you are safe from those bloody freaks in this world."_  
_"Shut up! He isn't supposed to know about that!"  
"No one would believe him if he said anything!"_  
Harry started to have a panic attack from the crowd and the incessant voices. He got very quiet and was acutely aware of his heartbeat. Vernon and Petunia marched up to him to see why he was taking so long. They realised what was happening and exchanged quick glances of anger and regret.  
"Dudley! Let's get a move on! We still have your presents back home to open," Petunia had yelled this over the crowd so that, wherever his cousin was torturing animals, could hear her.  
They left and continued the birthday at home.

Chapter 2: The Letter  
The next few days were eerily similar without the festivities of the birthday. On one fateful morning however, everything changed, whether it was for good was debatable.  
The morning was like any other, Harry sat on his stool in the corner eating porridge with granola on top, when the door opened to reveal his uncle Vernon fuming with rage directed entirely at Harry. Harry shrank down prepared for a scolding.  
"Why in God's name did you get a letter from the school?" Vernon angrily said this, almost bursting with his fury. He was shaking a letter in his hand so fast it was just a pale tan blur.  
Harry was an antisocial nerd at his place of education. He rarely got called out for anything, his grades were acceptable and his work wasn't noticeably good, so he was about as surprised as his uncle.  
He ripped the letter open and started to read aloud,

"To the parents or guardians of Mr. Harry Potter, **  
**It has come to our attention that Harry has been having trouble focusing on his work throughout the day. We have asked what is wrong but he just stares blankly at us mumbling about the noises and a man called "Voldemort."  
We would like to know if he has been receiving help or treatment for his schizophrenia. We already know about his all too common panic attacks, this is one of the few things on his medical record. We advise you to get help for this boy."  
He finished and looked up at him.  
"Why didn't you tell us about any of this?" He asks with worry in his trembling voice. "Petunia? I need you to come into the kitchen right now!" Vernon yells this so that it can be heard all throughout the flat. His aunt comes rushing into the room with her hair still in curlers.  
"Yes, darling? What is it? Is something awry?" Petunia is obviously flustered from her rush to get here quickly.  
"Harry got a letter from school." His uncle responds quietly, trying not to get angry. He hands his wife the letter. Petunia reads it and goes very quiet, glancing up at Harry every so often. Harry says nothing in response to the questioning looks thrown at him from his cousin who clearly didn't understand what schizophrenia was.  
_"Oh no! Ron! They found us! What will Harry do without us? What if they try to get rid of us? Harry needs us to survive! He'll go crazy if we aren't there to give advice."_ The voices had started; this was a bad time for them right now.  
_"Would you shut it! He might join us! I'm trying to listen to the muggles."_  
Harry tuned out of the conversation for a bit until his name was mentioned again.  
"-Harry might as well go, we are already falling behind on our rent. Besides, what treatment can he get here?" This was his uncle Vernon speaking.  
Apparently Harry was going somewhere! He was excited! Hermione and Ron were going to be thrilled.  
_ "Harry! We are excited! Ron and I hope that wherever you are going that You-Know-Who doesn't follow."_ This was Hermione, she and Ron understood everything Harry felt. You-Know-Who was code for the awful man that plagued his dreams of terror, this man's real name was Voldemort.  
Harry was going somewhere, he was sure of that.

Chapter 3: Hogwarts School for the Clinically Insane

The day after the next happened with much haste. Harry's things were packed without much care into a trunk ready to be taken to Kings Cross.  
The train ride was boring and tiresome, but worth every minute. Harry was impatient to get where they were going, his new school, in reality, his new home.  
_"We'll be with you the whole time, mate."_ Ron was reassuring, Harry felt so stressed he might hurl. That would not make a good first impression.  
_ "Ron's right Harry, the whole time. We won't ever leave you stranded. We know how you feel when You-Know-Who is here when we are out and about."_ Hermione was cautious and worried about the new school.  
There was no turning back now as he got off the train, his best mates' encouraging words being shouted in his head.  
Harry didn't look back, he knew he wouldn't see his aunt and uncle for a long time but the thought didn't bother him. He marched through the gates onto the billowing lawn of "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," at least that's what Harry was told his new home was called.  
XXX  
At his new home he meant some wonderful people to help him through his 'rough patch.' His new teacher for science was Professor McGonagall who was strict but gave him advice on how to deal with his dreams about Voldemort. His least favorite teacher would have to be his maths teacher, Professor Snape. He was a cruel looking man with a scowl permanently etched onto his facade; he had greasy shoulder length black hair to make him look like a crow.  
_"You know he means well," _Hermione was always looking to be the teacher's pet, _"the headmaster never would have hired him if he wasn't good at his job."_  
_"Don't worry Harry,"_ Ron was always on his side, _"I don't like the look of him either."_  
Harry only made one friend at Hogwarts, her name was Luna Lovegood, and she was hilarious with her theories. She always seemed a bit off with her thin blond hair and blue eyes that were filled with cosmos from another universe. Luna did not think they were theories so Harry just went with it. She helped Harry through his panic attacks and was just across the hall from him, so when he had the retched dreams of Voldemort, he would cross the empty corridor and wake her and they would talk.  
Another way to help Harry through his issues was through a sport he and Luna had invented called Quiddich. The made up game involved brooms and involved four balls and three goals. The four balls were the Quaffle, two Bludgers, and the Golden Snitch. The Quaffle was about the size of a football ball, but it was a velvety-red instead of black and white. The Bludgers were about the size of grapefruits and the color was of dirty water like in a stream. The Snitch was by far the most beautiful; it was about as big as your palm with thin wings flanking the shiny golden body. The two friends played for an endless amount of time, wiping away the fears of his mind.

Chapter 4: The End of an Era

The happiness at the start of Harry's life at Hogwarts did not last, the dreams got worse; he now started hearing Voldemort's voice during the day. He was moved to the infirmary. He pretended it got better so that people think he was normal, but it never did. The torture was only beginning.  
Harry didn't ever leave Hogwarts. He was never cured of his schizophrenia, it worsened until he snapped, screaming that Voldemort was here at last. He killed himself the next day. When the orderlies found him swinging, his green eyes were dulled by the hand of death.  
He left a note saying, "One day, you or I might find the "good" in "goodbye." Until then, the days will be bad."

They held a funeral for him later that week. The only people in attendance were: Petunia, Vernon, Dudley, Luna, Professor McGonagall, and surprisingly, Professor Snape. Snape's defensive reason was that he knew Harry's mother and father.

Once buried, the congregation dispersed to their homes and flats to mourn the loss.

XXX  
Harry woke into a bright white light, the fuzziness surrounding his head soon lifted and he felt his neck for evidence of the makeshift rope he had used. It was gone, no traces of it left on his collar. He got up off the pavement that his back was against and stretched hearing his bones creak and crack.  
"Where am I?" Harry wondered aloud as he started to pace, "It's so quiet. Where are Ron and Hermione?" Everything was eerily silent, as if awaiting a storm to blow in and level a whole town.  
Suddenly, a figure appeared a ways away from Harry. He set off towards it at a brisk pace. As he got nearer he realised it was not one, but two figures. One of them, the boy, had bright red hair and was taller than him. He had a long pointed nose with freckles covering his face. The girl beside him had bushy brown hair and bucked teeth. He immediately recognized them as Ron and Hermione; his best friends were in front of his eyes at last.  
Hermione spoke, breaking the silence, "It is so good to see you in person, Harry. We have been waiting for ages for you to join us."  
"Yeah mate," Ron asked, "what took you so long?"  
Harry spoke quietly, barley believing his own eyes, "I thought Voldemort would go away soon. He didn't so I had to end it. He hasn't followed me here has he? It is safe here?"  
"Yes of course, Harry!" Hermione moved in for a hug and enclosed him in her warm embrace. Ron followed and soon they were on the pavement hugging.  
"One more question. Where is here? To me, it kind of looks similar to King's Cross Station." Harry asked slightly bewildered by the sudden events.  
"It's your afterlife, what are we supposed to tell you? You can change it if you want. Let's see, it's just the start of summer so see if you can change it to a beach." Ron replied.  
"Alright, I'll give it a try." Harry furrowed his brow in concentration and pictured a white sand beach with gulls picking off fish in the sea. He heard the waves crashing along the shoreline and a man shouting if anyone wanted ice cream.  
"Harry! You did it open your eyes! It's beautiful." Hermione exclaimed breaking his reverie. Harry had felt like it was magic. It was going to be a fun summer at last.

**Fin**

Author's Note: I would like to inform any concerned readers, that my mental health is perfectly fine. It was just an interesting topic to choose. It is also a more relevant topic because many teenagers are having issues with their sanity.


End file.
